


This Is What Happens When You Give A Bunch Of Idiots Phones ...

by TheSuperSanninShipper



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A really awful attempt at humour, Back at it again with the cringe tags, Hopefully the summary gives u info cuz tags will be the death of me, I just can't do descriptions honestly, I'll update tags as I go, I'm dogshit at tags so yeah, Idiots to lovers Ig, M/M, No I haven't discontinued the other fic, Rated 13+ for weird ass jokes and u have Hisoka to blame for that, chapter titles are going to be SO irrelevant so don't be disappointed lmao, groupchat au, idk what I'm doing guys, just having writers block lmao, lol y does leorio blame killua 4 literally everything, poor Kurapika he sounds like he has half a mind to delete whatsapp, this is really bad ik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperSanninShipper/pseuds/TheSuperSanninShipper
Summary: Gon decides it'll be fun to get all of his friends in a group-chat.'Nuff said.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Who let the dogs out?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,
> 
> HxH is my favourite anime of all time so I decided to do some "good" work on it
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it
> 
> I haven't COMPLETELY finished hxh so if I add false info I'm sorry(I'm real close doe)
> 
> Stay safe!

**Gon** added **Killua, Kurapika** and **Leorio** to the group!

**Gon** changed the group's name to:

**Family Fun!**

**Killua** : Gon wtf is this

**Gon** : Hey killua! I've created a group, do you like it?

**Killua** : lol why tho, we see each other all the time?

**Gon** : I know! but I thought it would be fun😀 I even added Kurapika and Leorio

**Killua** : Mkay? Suppose I'll play along, got nothing better to do anyways

**Gon** : YAY! You're the best Killua!❤

**Killua** : Baka! Don't say stuff like that…

**Gon** : but it's true though (:

**Leorio** **is now** **online.**

**Leorio** : Uh hey guys👋

**Gon** : YAY!!! ur here too Leorio! Hello!

**Killua** : Sup old man

**Leorio** : stfu kid, I'm only 19

**Killua** : Whatever u say oldie who’s gonna go baldy

**Leorio** : I stg next time I see you, you little brat I’m gonna-

**Gon** : Guys! No fighting ): Let’s wait for Kurapika to come online!

**Leorio** : kk but I wouldn’t hold your breath kiddo, Kurapika’s been offline for a while now.

**Killua** : Heh u would know (;

**Leorio** : THIN ICE YOU LITTLE BRAT!

**Gon** : Aw come on guys not again! ): I know what we can do while we wait though😁

**Killua** : ?

**Gon** : I’ll give us cool nicknames :D

**Leorio** : Gon please don’t-

  
  


**Gon** changed **Gon’s** name to: **BbyGon!**

 **Gon** changed **Killua’s** name to: **SenpaiKil!**

  
  


**SenpaiKil** : HELL TO THE NO!

**Leorio** : WHEEZE AIWFWEGEGHTNGEGEGHRHHJIFI GOD BLESS U GON

**BbyGon** : Aww, But I like ur name Killua!<3

**SenpaiKil** : W-w-well I don’t...Baka!

**Leorio** : Aw, You know the kid has it bad when he stutters over a **text** XD

**SenpaiKil** : Leorio, If you don’t stfu right now, I will gouge ur eyes out with the rustiest knife you’ve ever seen I stg

**Leorio** : Okay chill kid, I was only kidding lmao

**SenpaiKil** : Mhm, Oh and Gon?

**BbyGon** : Yes Killua? :D

**SenpaiKil** : CHANGE MY DAMN NAME RIGHT NOW

**BbyGon** : Okay ):

  
  


**BbyGon** changed **SenpaiKil’s** name to: **AssasinBoi!**

**AssasinBoi** : Omg thx, it’s so much better now😎

**BbyGon** : I’m glad you like it! :D It’s your turn now Leorio!

**Leorio** : Uh, Okay? Just...Don’t make it cringe please🤦♂️

  
  


**BbyGon** changed **Leorio’s** name to: **Lay-Oreo!**

**Lay-Oreo** : What did I expect honestly

**AssasinBoi** : Lmfao nice one dude

**Lay-Oreo** : You Brat!

  
  


**Kurapika is now online.**

**Kurapika** : I- What did I just join?

**BbyGon** : KURAPIKA!!! YOU’RE HERE :D

**Kurapika** : Hello Gon, Killua I presume? and…Lay-Oreo???

**AssasinBoi** : Sup Kurapika

**Lay-Oreo** : Yeah, Don’t even get me started on the name

**Kurapika** : Well, I think it’s cute.

**AssasinBoi** : …

**Lay-Oreo** : …

**Kurapika** : …

**BbyGon** : When are u guys gonna get married alreadyyy😃

**Lay-Oreo** : Gon! You can’t say stuff like that…!

**Kurapika** : We’re just friends Gon, nothing else.

**AssasinBoi** : Wow, “friends” huh? Ya’ll two are delusional asf I stg

**Lay-Oreo** : Killua for one minute I beg of you… CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP

**AssasinBoi** : I’m just stating facts old man chill lol

**Kurapika** : Gon, Why does everyone have...peculiar names? I think it would be more appropriate if we all stuck with our first names.

**BbyGon** : Oh! That reminds me :D

  
  


**BbyGon** changed **Kurapika’s** name to: **Mamapika!**

  
  


**Mamapika** : I- What?

**Lay-Oreo** : LOLOLOL I’m so sorry Kurapika, least you're not in this alone

**AssasinBoi** : Idk man, it kinda suits u

**Mamapika** : I suppose I could live with it… It could have been way worse.

**BbyGon** : Yay! I’m glad you like it Kurapika :D

**AssasinBoi** : Well, This has been uh- fun but i gtg kill some people so…

**BbyGon** : …

**Lay-Oreo** : …

**Mamapika** : …

**AssasinBoi** : LOL I love you guys! Ya’ll are funny asf XD I was only joking! But I seriously gtg so ig this is goodbye for now?

**BbyGon** : Aww kk bye Killua-kun ):

**AssasinBoi** : Omfg Gon stoppp😤 but g’bye i’ll cum visit u l8ter if I can

**Mamapika** : Goodbye Killua.

**Lay-Oreo** : Yh yh bye brat.

**AssasinBoi** : Bye “Mamapika” lmao I can’t get over the name and go die in a hole old man

**Lay-Oreo** : Ungrateful little brat

**AssasinBoi** : ✌️

  
  


**AssasinBoi is now offline.**

  
  


**Lay-Oreo** : Speaking of leaving, we gotta go too. Kurapika and I got some stuff to take care of but we’ll talk soon. this group chat is comical I can’t lie lmao

**BbyGon** : Oh, okay ): Wait, What must you and Kurapika do?

**Mamapika** : …

**Lay-Oreo** : DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT, IT’S TOTALLY FINE I’M FINE AND UR FINE AND HE’S FINE JUST BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING IS FINE GON! OKAY IMMA HEAD OUT NOW, KURAPIKA I’M COMING OVER SO BE READY OKAY BYE

  
  


**Lay-Oreo is now offline.**

**Mamapika** : I’m sorry Gon, Don’t mind him.

**BbyGon** : Oh, uh it’s okay! Well I won’t keep you and Leorio waiting, see you later Kurapika!

**Mamapika:** See you later Gon.

**BbyGon** : Wait! Sorry, uh I have a question...👉👈 

**Mamapika** : Oh Okay? What can I assist you with?

**BbyGon** : Well you see, Aunt Mito is like my mom cuz I never knew my real one but she looked after me so she’s like my mom but sometimes when I’m away from her I get quite lonely and well Leorio lets me call him dad sometimes so can I...Can you be my mom when I’m not with Aunt Mito? Having two moms would be nice :D

**Mamapika** : I... Sure Gon, You may call me mom. (:

**BbyGon** : YAYAYAYAYAY! Thank you Kurapi- I mean mom!

**Mamapika** : No problem.

**BbyGon** : Btw can you and dad give me a brother or sister? Because-

  
  


**Mamapika is now offline.**

  
  



	2. Who let the horny boys out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:
> 
> Killua: Breathes
> 
> Leorio: Shut up brat
> 
> Killua and Gon decide to do a lyric prank on Kurapika and Leorio.
> 
> With a sex song.
> 
> Couple goals no?
> 
> *WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R FOR A LOTTTTTTTTTTTTT OF NAUGHTY JOKES AND FOUL LANGUANGE🤫 READ ON AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, so little disclaimer but I obviously do not own this song in any way it's by SoMo -Ride (I just changed the lyrics slightly so it makes sense)  
> And I'm also not sexualizing Gon & Killua in any way possible , its honestly just dumb ass kids doing dumb ass things.  
> If you have any problems with this, feel free to tell me in the cs or just skip this chapter.
> 
> -Thanks and enjoy this cringe work! (:

**Private messages:**

**The Kool Kids 😎 😎 😎**

**Killua😎:** Gonnnn Omg Gonnnnn come online i have cum up with an amazing idea

**Gonnie is online.**

**Gonnie:** HEY KILLUA :D I missed you today ):

**Killua😎:** Gon it has literally been 30 mins since we last saw each other, what-

**Gonnie:** I know but still! You're my best friendddd i hate it when we're not together );

**Killua😎:** BAKA! u seriously need to stop saying things like that...

**Gonnie:** But it's true tho-

**Killua😎:** Yh Yh I get it! 😒 Anyways do u wanna do this thing r not?

**Gonnie:** I WANNA DO IT :D wat is it?

**Killua😎:** Hehehe, Do u kno what a lyric prank is?

**Gonnie:** Ya! I watch them on yt all the time :D

**Killua😎:** Well, I thought we shuld do one on Kurapika and Leorio wit the song ride by SoMo😼 AND NO, DON'T LOOK INTO IT YOU BAKA IT'S JUST A LYRIC PRANK I JUS WANNA GIVE THOSE TWO HEART ATTACKS

**Gonnie:** Huh i don't think I have ever heard that song...Is it nice?

**Killua😎:** ...No Gon, its really not🤦‍♂️ I just thought we should do it because The old man and his wifey are gonna have strokes it's gonna be fun I promise

**Gonnie:** Okay! I'm in :D But what's the song about?

**Killua😎:** Oh my f- Okay just let me send u the lyrics but DO NOT under any circumstances go onto images or SEARCH what it's about okay? I don't wanna ruin ur innocent mind 

**Gonnie:** Aww okay... I won't search it up ): It's good to see you care for my mind though :D You're too nice to me Killua-Kun! <3

**Killua😎:** BAKA! Just stop talking and read the lyrics please🤦‍♂️

**Gonnie:** Okay! whatever you say Killua-Kun! :D

**Killua😎:** GON!

**Group Messages:  
** **Family Fun!**

**BbyGon is now online.**

**AssasinBoi is now online.**

**AssasinBoi:** Whoah, whoah, whoah, yeah

**Lay-Oreo is now online.**

**Mamapika is now online.**

**Lay-Oreo:** Hey Gon, Hey brat. What's up?

**BbyGon:** Take off those shoes, lay on my bed😉

**Mamapika:** What???

**Lay-Oreo:** I'm good thanks you little weirdo -_-

**AssasinBoi:** Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair😙

**Lay-Oreo:** Okay wtf

**Mamapika:** Gon, Killua, this is really not appropriate. 

**BbyGon:** Poison in our veins, but we don't even care🤪

**AssasinBoi:** Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare 😋 

**Lay-Oreo:** ? Why are you guys playing with candles!?! That's dangerous

**Mamapika:** I hope you two are joking with poison in your veins... Leorio get ready to dial the emergency line just in case.

**BbyGon:** Everybody wonders where we've run off to, My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue😍

**Lay-Oreo:** WTH GON WHAT DO YOU MEAN??? WHOSE ON YOUR BODY?!?! KILLUA WHAT DID YOU GIVE THIS KID

**AssasinBoi:** Naughty, let's get naughty, boy it's only one or two (; Cuz' the fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two!

**Mamapika** : WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SPIRITS HAVE YOU GUYS DONE??? DO NOT TALK SUCH SIN! LEORIO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

Lay-Oreo: ME?!?!? I'M NOT INVOLVED IN THIS AT ALL!

**AssasinBoi** : I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby, On you Gonnie, all night, all night!

**Lay-Oreo** : OUR SWEET INNOCENT CHILDREN NO! STOP IT JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW PLEASE I'LL PAY YOU 1 MILLION JUST TO STOP TALKING

**BbyGon** : I'm gon' take care of your body, I'll be gentle, don't you scream, It's getting hotter, make it softer, Feel your chest on top of me! 🤤 

**Mamapika** : DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING??? I DEMAND YOU TO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

**AssasinBoi** : I'm gon' make you feel that loving, Getting weak all in your knees 🩲 Kiss your body from the tip-top, All the way down to your feet!👣🤤

**Lay-Oreo** : OH MY GOD THESE KIDS TOOK SOMETHING FOR SURE AND I BET YOU IT WAS THE LITTLE BRAT KILLUA'S FAULT😭

**Mamapika** : WE'VE FAILED AS PARENTS LEORIO, WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?

**AssasinBoi** : AHAHAAHAHAIWFHWFHWFHWHAHAHAHAHWIHFWHFAAHAHAHA  
WFJW(FWF I'M ROLLING WE GOT YOU TWO SO GOOD😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Lay-Oreo** : ?

**Mamapika** : ?

**BbyGon** : It was a lyric prank! We used a song called ride by SoMo :D

**Lay-Oreo** : ...

**Mamapika:** ...

**AssasinBoi** : IDFC IF THERES AWKWARD SILENCE, I'M STILL ROLLING FAM!😂😂😂 You guys were all like "Oooh We've failed as parents stop doing this to us!" XD 😂😂😂😂 I'M DED

**Mamapika:** Do. You. Know. What. That. Song. Is. Even. About.

**Lay-Oreo** : Whose idea was this...

**Mamapika:** Isn't it obvious?

**Lay-Oreo** : No? It isn't-

**Lay-Oreo** : Wait... KILLUA YOU STUPID LITLLE BRAT, YOU HAVE RUINED GON'S INNOCENCE! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU I STG WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-

**BbyGon** : Aww I'm sorry you guys! But Killua hasn't done anything wrong if da song is that bad idek what its about! He refused to tell me ):

**AssasinBoi:** Yeah exactly! so don't get ur knickers in a twist old man😂😂😂 Ah I'm still rolling u guys are honestly amazing.

**Mamapika** : You guys are both grounded for a month honestly, what you did was reckless and immature.

**BbyGon** : Aw but-

**Lay-Oreo** : Gon, u know better then to argue with Kurapika, he'll go all scarlet eyes on us i'm telling you

**Mamapika** : Peculiar way of phrasing it but you are correct. You guys scared us half to death.

**BbyGon** : Okay ):

**AssasinBoi** : I'm not even mad, it was honestly worth it XD Tbh i didn't expect you guys to go all power couple on our asses! i swear if i had a penny for every time you guys did "platonic" couple things together😮😂😭

**Lay-Oreo** : Killua?

**AssasinBoi** : Ye-

**Lay-Oreo** : Shut up.


	3. Who let the pedo and lifeless nun out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time our bois Hisoka and Illumi join the groupchat, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy
> 
> so sorry for the late update but chpt3 is finally here!

**BbyGon is now online.**

**BbyGon:** Hey guys!

**BbyGon** : Hey guys!

**BbyGon:** Hey guys!

**BbyGon:** Hey guys!

**BbyGon:** Hey guys!

**BbyGon:** Hey guys!

**AssasinBoi is now online.**

**AssasinBoi:** Oh my actual God Gon, Whats ur problem? It is literally 2AM 

**BbyGon:** Killua! Good morning! I'm sorry to wake you but I couldn't sleep and got bored so and I thought of a game you, Leorio, Kurapika and I could play :D

**AssasinBoi:** Omfg Gon you must be joking 😤 Tell me ur joking pls

**BbyGon:** No, I'm not joking! It'll be fun I promise, now I'm gonna spam the chat until mom and dad join!

**AssasinBoi:** Mom and dad? Dude- wtf XD

**Lay-Oreo is now online.** ****

**Mamapika is now online.**

**Mamapika:** What is the meaning of this? Why are you two up at 2AM? Some of us are trying to sleep here...

**Lay-Oreo:** Yeah! Like wtf Killua you little brat! Have sum respect

**AssasinBoi:** Omfg you are as blind as you look you stupid old man, it WASN'T ME WHO WAS SPAMMING 'HEY GUYS' LIKE SOME PSYCHOPATH! Blame GON

**BbyGon:** I'm sorry guys but I just couldn't sleep 👉👈

**Mamapika:** Are you alright? Did something bad happen?

**BbyGon:** Nope! I just thought we should all play a game!

**Mamapika:** ...

**Lay-Oreo:** ...

**AssasinBoi:** See? idk what's wrong with him and this chat, he's obsessed

**Mamapika:** I- a game? Oh my god, you have awoken me for a  **game** ... Goodnight Gon

**BbyGon:** No wait please! It'll only be for a while I swear and then I will go to bed I promise ! (:

**Lay-Oreo:** Gon it's literally 2AM! How do you expect us to stay awake?

**BbyGon:** Please Leorio? Please Kurapika? And pleaaaaaseee Killua-Kun?🥺

**Mamapika:** ...Fine but it's essential that the game is no longer than 30 minutes, or else I'm leaving.

Lay-Oreo: Yeah okay fine, I'll join but I'm with Kurapika on this one... No longer than 30 minutes

**AssasinBoi:** Omfg fine Gon bt like the 2 lovebirds are saying, thirty minutes!

**Lay-Oreo:** Killua.... for the LAST TIME WE'RE NOT-

**BbyGon:** YAY! Thanks guys :D

**AssasinBoi:** Yeah, yeah now tell us what we're playing. I wanna go to sleep

**BbyGon:** I found it on yt, It's called Kiss, Marry or Kill?

**Lay-Oreo:** Oh my fu-

**Mamapika:** Language Leorio.

**Lay-Oreo:** Sorry

**AssasinBoi:** Hah. Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Simpppppppppppp

**Lay-Oreo:** Stfu you literally have a shrine just for Gon don't even start with me

**Mamapika:** Honestly...

**AssasinBoi:** YOU MORONIC IDIOT! I DO NOT

**BbyGon:** Aww Killua, I didn't know you admired me that much (: I admire you too!

**AssasinBoi:** Oh my god literally stoppp Gon! and let's just play the stupid game and get it over with...

**Lay-Oreo:** We can't dumbass, we literally only have four people, that won't work

**BbyGon** has added  **No1GonFan** to the group!

**BbyGon** has added  **Illumi** to the group!

**BbyGon:** There :D

**Mamapika:** NO

**Lay-Oreo:** NO

**AssasinBoi:** NONONONONONONONONONO GON REMOVE THEM NOW

**No1GonFan:** Hello gOooooon🤪

**Illumi:** Hello Kil and people whom I could not care less for. 

**Lay-Oreo:** The feeling is so very mutual u bastard

**Mamapika:** Gon, why have you added them? Remove them right now!

**BbyGon:** Awwww, Please can we play with them? They promised not to be weird and if they are I will remove them!

**AssasinBoi:** Gon no I can't play with these two numbskulls I just cant

**Illumi:** Killua, come home.

**AssasinBoi:** GFY ILLUMI I'M NEVER.COMING.HOME.

**No1GonFan:** YeSss listen to the child Kurapika, I'll hold myself back (;;;;;;;;; Or at least try to🤭 

**Lay-Oreo:** Hisoka i stg if u hurt the kids in any way-

**Illumi:** Relax, I'll make sure he does not. He may be disgusting but he's not stupid. He knows when to shut up.

**No1GonFan:** AWwwwwwh Babsssssssssssssssssssss, Don't defend meeeeeee YoU KnOoow It TuurNs Me Onnnnn🥴🥵

**Mamapika:** You're honestly a disgrace to mankind.

**AssasinBoi:** Remind me to bleach my eyes w bleach that bleaches bleach then gouge them out straight after

**BbyGon:** Guyyssss let's jus play alreadyyyyyyyyyy

**AssasinBoi:** Fine! We'll play ur stupid game but if i see these two idiots are up 2 something, im outta here

**Lay-Oreo:** Ditto

**Mamapika:** I don't like this one bit, But if it means I can have whatever remaining peace is left later, then I'll play too.

**Illumi:** I only have one agenda. To take Killua home.

**AssasinBoi:** Illumi?

**Illumi:** Ye-

**AssasinBoi:** Shut up

**BbyGon** : YAY :D Ok so who going first? Ohhhh can i?

**No1GonFan:** YeSss GooOnn, I'll let you lead anytime🤤

**Lay-Oreo:** Stfu or else you're leaving you pedo, No one has got time for your shit

**BbyGon:** Uh, Okay! So Leorio! Kiss marry or kill between ... Killua, Illumi and Kurapika!

**AssasinBoi:** ...Gon what the actual f-

**Lay-Oreo:** Omg gon whyyyyyy UGH FINE I'll kiss the little brat on the cheek, I'd definitely kill Illumi and uh...Yeah the third one is kinda obvious😐

**Illumi:** Understandable.

**AssasinBoi:** Ew don't come near me you old man

**Lay-Oreo:** Killua shut up like actually shut up I would never kiss you to save my life🤢 jus saying it 4 the sake of the game

**AssasinBoi:** Lol gud but you'd definitely smootch up kurapika when given the chance😛

**Mamapika:** Killua I'm begging you, please never say that ever again. 

**Lay-Oreo:** SHUT THE HELL UPPPPPPPPP MY GOD YOU MAKE MY BLOOD BOIL SO MUCH, BRAT!

**AssasinBoi:** Love ya too bro <3

**Lay-Oreo:** Ugh fine whatever lets jus move on😑 Gon, Kiss marry or kill : Killua, Hisoka, Illumi

**AssasinBoi:** YOU ABSOLUTE BITC-

**No1GonFan:** OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GONNNNNNNNNN YESSS CUM GIVE ME A KiSSISSSS-😘😘😘😘😘🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪

**BbyGon:** Awwwww that's no fair Leorio! I would never kiss Illumi he's gross and creepy😖 so I get to cheat because of the unfair question (: I would kill both hisoka and Illumi and Kiss and marry Killua-Kun :D

**Mamapika:** ...I don't think that's how the game works-

**Lay-Oreo:** ...

**Illumi:** What a foolish boy, Thinking he could ever be with Kil. Honestly Killua you waste your time with these people why?

**No1GonFan** : No GoOoOn Whyy😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩

**AssasinBoi:** BAKA! YOU CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT STOP IT!

**BbyGon:** I don't understand though! It was an unfair question so i can cheat (: plus ur my best friend Killua! So we obviously are gonna get married some day :D

**Mamapika:** Gon, I don't think that's how marriages work- 

**Lay-Oreo:** Aw, let's not ruin his sweet naive mind. Gon if u wanna marry the brat, you go ahead and you marry the brat😊

**No1GonFan:** GoON DooN't ListEn To ThEse PeOPlEeeeeeeeeeeeeee. YOU BELONG TO ME🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤

**Illumi:** Kil, come hom-

**AssasinBoi:** Alright that's it

**AssasinBoi** removed **Illumi** from the chat!

 **AssasinBo** i removed **No1GonFan** from the chat!

**BbyGon:** Awww I wanted to play some more! ): How did you even get admin >:o

**AssasinBoi:** i have my ways baka 

**Lay-Oreo:** Finally u do something right in ur life 4 once👏👏👏

**AssasinBoi:** Kurapikaaaahhh Leorio says he fantasizes abt u and him making babeys 😈 

**Mamapika:** ...

**Lay-Oreo:** wGWEGEGHEHGHEHHHFUEFGFGFGFE)EUG U SON OF A- DONT LIE! ITS NOT TRU KURAPIKA I SWEAR.ISWEARISWEARISWEAR!

**BbyGon:** Yay!!! I'm gonna have a brother or sister :DDDDDDDDD Killua-Kun plssssssssssss when we're older can we try make babies so we can have the babies play with mom and dads babies :DDDDDDD

**Assainboi is now offline and is now proceeding to bury himself alive.**

**BbyGon:** ):

**Lay-Oreo:** And that's why we love Gon, he doesn't even know what he says 99% of the time he opens his mouth and it drives Killua crazy. I'm here 4 it 💅 

**BbyGon** : Less talking and more sibling making with Kurapika pls :D

**Mamapika:** I-

**Lay-Oreo is now offline and is going to join Killua in the grave.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> bit of a short and rushed chpt tbh but I was having a big-ass writers block and wanted to get something out for ya'll so here!
> 
> Next one will be better I promise~
> 
> Have a good night/day!

**Author's Note:**

> It's cringe ik but I do try really XD
> 
> -Stay safe and enjoy your day/night
> 
> <3
> 
> ~Alex


End file.
